The Wind alchemist
by TruthsMessage
Summary: A girl who collapses on the side of the road is found by the Elric brothers. They soon discover that she has a severe case of amnesia and doesn't remember who she is or where she is from. After discovering the brothers secret she decides to join them on their journey to find the legendary philosophers stone. This is my first story so tell me what you think. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello reader people! This is my first story. I posted it on another site but I thought I'd post it on this one as well. Hope you enjoy it. ^^**

My pov. (Assume it is this if not stated otherwise).

'Who am I?' That question keep on floating back into my mind as I stumbled through a thick forest clenching my head with one hand keeping balance with the other. I had been walking for what felt like hours, no days! I had been walking none stop the entire time, my feet were sore and I had a splitting headache. But I keep on moving forward, I had to get out of that forest, I had to see another person's face. That was all that was pushing me forward, the will not to die alone, without anyone knowing I had ever existed.

Around my shoulder was a bag, I had no idea what was in it. I hadn't bothered to look after I had discovered that there wasn't any food or water. I had considered throwing it away, I'm not sure why but I decided otherwise. I was so hungry it felt like I was hollow on the inside.

I began to wonder whether or not I was following a false hope and there wasn't anything beyond the forest and would I die alone on the cold dark forest floor. 'No, I have to keep moving I can't let myself think such stupid things.' I mentally yelled at myself.

I could see a clearing ahead. As I walked closer I noticed that it wasn't very wide but quite long and had a lot of dirt in the middle. 'Wait that's not a clearing. That's a road' I began to walk faster. I could hear a buzzing noise coming from further up one side of the road. 'I can hear a car too, I'm not going to be alone after all!' As I walked up to the road I looked in the direction of the noise, and there it was a car, which of course had people in it.

I was about to signal the car to pull over, when my vision became blurry. I began to stumble and suddenly found myself lying on the ground. Everything began to go dark as I watched the car pull over and several people jumping out rushing towards me yelling at me asking if I was ok. A small smile found its way to my face as I once again wondered, who am I? I was then pulled into unconsciousness.

**So what did you think of the first chapter. I know my chapters are kind of short. But I'm working on it. Please Rate and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again people! I was happy to find out I got a few followers. Not very many, but it put me in too good a mood to think of that. So thanks follower people :D. **

I awoke to find myself lying on a bed in a small room. I assumed that I was in a clinic due to the strong smell of disinfectant in the air. 'Gee I hate hospitals' I thought as I sat up. I felt a little dizzy from sitting up to fast and almost collapsed again, but I managed to stay upright. I looked around the room to find that it wasn't as small as I originally thought. The bed was on the far side of the room up against a wall with a small window, and was opposite the door, beside the bed was a small table and a few chairs. Next to the door was a cabinet full of medicines and stuff**, (because all anime/manga/fan fiction hospitals has to have one :D). **On the wall directly in front of the bed was a dresser with a mirror. I jumped at the sight of the mirror. 'How could I forget my own face?' I wondered as I slowly touched my face examining it. I had short black hair and emerald green eyes. My face was rather childish but at the same time quite mature. 'I wonder what age I a- huh!' my train of thought was interrupted as a knock came to the door, it opened slightly and a boy poked his head in from behind it.

"Oh! You're awake!" he announced opening the door more so that he could walk in.

He was dressed mostly in black and had a red coat that fell down pass his knees. His golden eyes matched his long golden hair which was worn back in a braid. By looking in his gold eyes I could sense that he was strong, mature, and wouldn't back down from a fight. I could also see pain and regret. Overall, I could tell that I could trust him. Behind him was a man in armour holding a bowl of water, He placed it on the bed side table then turned to face me.

"You passed out on the side of the road, we were beginning to worry." the man told me laying me back down and placing a damp towel on my forehead.

I was surprised that his voice sounded like that of a Childs, it echo in the steel suit as well. I couldn't tell much of him because I couldn't see his face, but his eyes seemed to glow red.

"A… Are you the ones who brought me here?" I asked not use to the sound of my voice, 'I forgot my own voice!' I thought trying not to show my shock.

"Yeah!" the boy answered back "I'm Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed." He then pointed to the man, "and this is Alphonse Elric or Al, he's my younger brother."

"But Alphonse looks so much older how can he be younger?" I asked.

Ed then sprang up and dashed towards me, lashing his arms about while yelling "I-AM-NOT-SHORT! IF- YOU-THINK-I'M-SHORT-YOU-SHOULD-TAKE-A-GOOD-LOOK-AT-YOURSELF! YOUR-STORTER!"

Lucky for me Al had caught his older brother at the last second and was holding him back while trying to calm him down. I covered my mouth trying to hide my laughter.

"So what's your name?"

I froze. I knew Al was just trying to be polite and change the subject. But I had no idea who I was. I dug around in my brain trying to think of a possible answer.

I just laid there not knowing what to say until I answered "I don't know, I can't remember."

**So? What did you think of my second chapter? I hope it's not too bad. I colour coded the speech to make it easier to read. If anything doesn't make sense, please tell me. I'm only a new writer so I need to learn as much as I can. Rate and Review. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TM: WHAT UP PEOPLE! I'm back for another chapter. YAY!**

**Girl yet to be named: Hello.**

**TM: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Girl yet to be named: I'm the main character of this fan-fic. I was here from the start.**

**TM: I know but. How did you get into the authors notes? ':l**

**Girl yet to be named: You got bored.**

**TM: TRUE THAT!**

**Girl yet to be named: TruthsMessage does not own FMA in any way.**

**TM: ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Ed ask breaking free of his brothers grasp, it was more of a statement then a question.

"Exactly what I said, I don't remember who I am or where I'm from." I answered in a saddened voice, I turned my face away from them. "All I remember is walking through that forest; collapsing, then waking up here."

I really didn't like not remembering, and I felt like I had disappointed Ed and Al with my answer too.

"She probably has ammonias."

Startled, I looked up to see a man standing at the door, he had black hair to match his dark blue eyes, and he was also wearing some kind of blue uniform.

"Who are you?" I asked, I didn't like him one bit. His eyes where cold, dark, and hard to read, I had no idea what he was thinking.

"I'm coronel Roy Mustang." 'Military, that explains a bit.' "But we should be more worried about finding out more about you." he held up my bag, I had completely forgotten about it.

He walked over to the bed and tipped everything out. I sat up and looked at the items now laying at my feet. There was a locket, a book, and a card. I picked up the locket and examined it, it was made of silver and had green trimming with a symbol that resembled a clover on the front. I attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

Mustang picked up the card and opened it. "It says. _To Kai, Happy 10th birthday, love grandpa_. That's it."

"At least we know your name now Kai." Al added looking at me and I guessed he was smiling so I returned a small grin.

I then toke the card of Mustang. It had a picture of a bird on the front. This made me smile even more, I had heard many birds in the forest, it was ironic really. Ed then picked up the book and opened it.

"Hey take a look at this." Ed said show the others the book with a surprised look on his face.

"It's an alchemic research journal!" Mustang was now looking over his shoulder.

"Does that mean that Kai is an Alchemist?" Al asked, actually it was more of a statement then a question.

"Once more I have never seen anything like this…" Ed was interrupted by a large growl. My cheecks went pink with embarrassment when I realized that it was my stomach that had made the noise, I hadn't eaten for days.

I looked at the others and sheepishly asked "I don't suppose you have anything to eat do you?"

After I had eaten dinner, the four of us begin to discuss what to do next. The doctor said I could leave, but I had to stay in the hospital one more night just to be safe. Ed and Al said that they would let me stay at their place while Mustang searches the missing persons list for someone of my description.

"So where are we anyway?" I finally asked realizing I had no clue where I was.

"You're in a small clinic, on the outskirts of a place called East city in the eastern area of the country Amestris." Mustang answered standing up and walking out the door. "I've got a ton of paperwork to do, I'm leaving her in your care Fullmetal."

With that he left, and Ed looked like he was ready to punch his lights out. This made me giggle.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked, his anger now diverted to me.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking that the only thing shorter than your temper is you." I teased, as if to prove my point Ed once again jumped towards me only to be stop by his brother. This made me laugh even more.

After we had all calmed down, I began to wonder something,

"Hey Edo, can I ask you something." Ed looked at me funny; probably because of the nickname.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"When Mustang left he called you Fullmetal. Is there a reason behind that?"

Ed looked a little shocked but answered anyway, "It's because I am a state alchemist by the name of The Fullmetal Alchemist, and he just calls me Fullmetal because it's easier." He put a little emphasis in his nickname, probably to add dramatic effect.

"So what's a state alchemist? Actually what's an alchemist all together?" I asked still confused and a little curious.

"Well an alchemist is someone who changes an objects structure using alchemy," Al explained.

"And a state alchemist is someone who is recognized by the military for their Alchemic abilities." Ed continued.

"Oh ok." I answered still a little confused at the concept behind alchemy.

After a while Ed and Al left to go home and get some rest. Once they had left I reached into my bag and grabbed the book we were looking at earlier. It looked like it had been hand written and had a lot of drawings of strange circles in it. I began to read it and found it pretty easy to understand, I felt as if I had read it before but I had no memory of it. I read most of the book before falling asleep, I don't think I will ever forget the dream that followed.

_I was standing on a building looking out at a city filled with lights. There was a gentle breeze, but my hair didn't move, it stayed neatly in place. "You're not getting away!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I spun around to find Ed and Al, standing in a fighting stance. In front of them was a tall man with dark hair and glasses. "Why would I run when I could just us this!" he yelled back pulling out a gun and pointing it at the brothers. I froze, one wrong move and I was dead (forgot I was in a dream at this point). All I could do was stand there and stare at the gun now aimed at my two new friends. Suddenly there was a large bang and the gun fired. I stood there and watched as Al clasped to the ground and his helmet come flying off. I ran up to him screaming if he was alright, then I saw inside his suit. It was… It was… it was empty!_

**Kai: We know my name now. YAY!**

**TM: I knew your name from the start.**

**Kai: I didn't! And you're the author, of course you knew my name. YOU MADE ME UP!**

**TM: *sigh* you know you're bored when you have arguments with your fictional character. **

**Kai: your either really bored, or a complete geek.**

**TM: I'M NOT A GEEK! I'm an otaku!**

**Kai: Whatever. See you next time. d****b**


	4. Chapter 4

**TM: TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAP…. *was cut of by accidently stepping on trap and is now hanging upside down* WHAT THE HELL! KAI!**

**Kai: *rolling on the ground laughing* I'm … Sorry … but … you … should … see your … face!**

**TM: Oh ha ha. I regret the day I made you.**

**Kai: TruthsMessage doesn't own anything. She does own me though.**

**TM: can you get me down now?**

**Kai: *ignores* on with the story**

**TM: HEY DON"T IGNORE ME!**

I awoke once again awoke to find myself lying in the small clinic, the sun was shining through the small window filling the room with light. I was covered in a cold sweat. 'What kind of dream was that?' I thought sitting up trying desperately to calm myself down.

"Are you alright?"

I turned my head to find a lady standing by the door. She had blonde hair tied back into a kind of bun, reddish-brown eyes, and she was wearing the same kind of blue uniform as Mustang. Her eyes where kind and she smiled at me so sweetly. Every ounce of her told me that she could be trusted, so why was I finding it so hard. She noticed me staring and mistook it for me being confused.

"Where are my manners?" She said walking towards my bed. "I'm Riza Hawkeye, the coronel sent me here to pick you up."

She held out her hand, I quickly shook it so as not to be rude. Her hand felt so warm, it made me smile. The car ride was long but I didn't mind. I enjoyed watching the people walk by doing everyday things.

"So do you want to talk about it?" Hawkeye asked breaking the silence, "Your dream that is, you woke up in a cold sweat it must have been a bad one." She said it in such a kind voice.

"I don't really want to talk about it." I replied looking out the window trying to forget about it.

"Ok, but I'll be here if you want to talk." I couldn't understand it, we just meet yet she was being so nice to me.

When we finally reached our destination I was amazed by the size of the building. It was huge, probably ten times bigger than any other building in the entire city. On the front was large green flag with some kind of white dragon on it.

I stood there gaping like an idiot until Hawkeye called out. "Are you coming?"

I snapped out my trance and ran to catch up to her. We maneuverered (sp) through the halls with ease, I could tell that Hawkeye had gone this route many times. I probably would have gotten lost on my own. Hawkeye must have thought the same thing because every now and then she would look over her shoulder to make sure I was still following her. There was one word to describe her, but I couldn't think what it was. It was on the tip of my tongue.

She stopped in front of a door, I could hear some kind of ruckus, coming from the other. She opened the door. I wasn't expecting, 5 men, including Mustang, all crowded around Ed who had blood in his mouth.

"What happened?" Hawkeye demanded cocking her gun.

Mustang jumped forward and showed her something tiny in between his fingers, it was a tooth. "Ed had a wobbly tooth and we just pulled it out. Isn't that right." Everyone nodded.

Hawkeye then put her gun away and kneeled down beside Ed.

"Are you alright? Do you need a tissue?" she asked back in to kind mode.

"No I'm fine, but a tissue would be great." Ed answered.

It made me laugh to see how much Hawkeye had control over everyone.

She then turned to one of the men "Havoc grabbed Ed a tissue."

"Right" then a man, I presumed to be havoc, walked over to his desk and grabbed the tissue box. It was then he noticed me standing there giggling.

"Hey who's this?" he said pointing at me while handing Hawkeye the tissues.

"She's the girl I told you about, you know the one who lost her memory." Ed answered, or that's what I think he said anyway, his voice was muffled because he had a tissue in his mouth.

"Kai I would like to introduce you to my team." Mustang stated gesturing to the group beside him. "This is Havoc, Breda, Falmon, Fury, and you've already meet Hawkeye." He pointed to each individual as he said their name, he then motioned to me as if to say 'go on, introduce yourself.'

"Ooh arr, Hello I'm Kai, it's a pleasure to meet you all." I said respectfully, everyone said hello then went back to their work so Hawkeye wouldn't shot them.

"Oh yeah, Kai I have something to ask you." Ed said while taking the blood soaked tissue out of his mouth.

"What is it Edo?"

"Do you mind if I take a look at that research journal of yours."

"Of course you can." I answered pulling it out of my bag and handing it to him. "But may I ask why?"

"I've never seen any kind of alchemy like it. It may help me with my own research."

"What are you researching?" I must have said something I shouldn't have because he began to sweat and looked a bit nerves.

"Oh nothing really that important." I was about to question him more but Al had walked in and Ed ran up to him to show him the journal.

"What's up with him?"

**TM: Just a quick note. Ed is 13 and Al is 12 at the moment. That's why Ed is losing his last baby tooth.**

**Kai: Maybe you should have said something about it sooner. Kind of important '-_-**

**TM: Whatever! I would also like to say I got the idea of the whole tooth thing from a one shot I read a while back. Too lazy to find out who wrote it but whoever did. I would just like to say thanks for the idea.**

**Kai: please rate and review**

**TM: Now… CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME DOWN! *Kai cuts rope. TM lands on the ground with a loud thud* owwww**


	5. Chapter 5

**TM: Next chapter! YAY!**

**Kai: You do that practically every chapter. Think of something new!**

**TM: Whatever! Just thought I would tell you all something **_**IMPORTANT**_**… Kai you do it!**

**Kai: Fine! A scene in this chapter may lead you to believe that this FanFiction is heading towards an OCxEd Fic. That is not what TM had intended. She wants this story to head towards me thinking of the brothers **_**as my older brothers**_** and not **_**my potential boyfriends**_**.**

**TM: And if you don't like it you can GET THE F*** OUT!**

**I do not own FMA in any way, and I have no idea what made you think I did!**

I spent the rest of the day following Ed and Al around. I had no choice since I was staying at their place and I had nothing better to do. They spent most of the day in the library, they had already gone through the journal and was now trying to find out more info on it. I felt exhausted but I didn't fall asleep in the end. Once Ed and Al finally decided that they weren't going to find anything, we went and got dinner then headed back to the apartment. It wasn't really an apartment more like a hotel.

As we walked into the room I noticed something. "Arrr guys?" I said looking around the room.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah there are three of us…" I pointed to each of us counting. "…and only two beds. Where am I going to sleep?" Ed and Al looked at each other worried then looked back at me,

"You can take my bed." Al said hastily after a moment of silence.

"But then you would have to sleep on the floor."

"No it's fine I don't mind."

"How about I sleep on the floor."

"We can't let you do that, you just got out of the hospital."

Ed was a little cross with the whole thing. "Then one of us will have to share!" He finally stated in a half yell.

"You've got more room on your bed brother."

"Um I'd rather sleep on the floor." I was a little annoyed myself.

"But you can't so you will have to share with me." Ed was now stomping into the bathroom, probably to get ready for bed.

After he had finished I did the same. To be honest I really didn't mind sharing the bed. I trusted Ed and it's not like something was going to happen.

I came out of the bath room to find the brothers sitting on Al's bed talking casually. I went straight to the other bed and laid down as close to the wall as possible, Ed soon followed. Al turned out the lights and laid down on his bed.

I faced the wall not being able to sleep for what seemed like hours, the dream I had the previous night was still fresh in my mind. After a while I turned to face Ed, he had his back to me.

"Edo you awake?" I asked softly so not to wake him if he wasn't.

He turned to face me. "What is it? And can you please just call me Ed."

"Edo. I can't sleep."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"Talking to me won't make it any easier."

"I'm sorry." I really hadn't thought it through, I really just wanted someone to talk to, I guess. But I ended up annoying him instead.

"Err, here." Ed growled defiantly annoyed he then, much to my surprise, pulled me into a hug. "Better?"

"Much, thank you" I answered back closing my eyes. He was so warm, I felt safe with his arms around me. I soon fell asleep.

**ED'S POV**

Kai had quickly fallen asleep in my arms, she looked a lot happier than she did before, and she also looked peaceful. I could hear Al giggling behind me,

"Enjoying yourself over there Alphonse." I snapped at him half a whisper, making sure I didn't wake up Kai.

"It was a close call before with the sleeping arrangements."

"Yeah, I had forgotten that she didn't know about you, it's my fault." I was the one who had suggested that she stay at our place but I hadn't really thought it through.

"It all worked out in the end though."

"Yeah good thing too." I looked back over at Kai, she had her mouth half open and was holding onto my shirt. "Ghee she looks like such a little kid right now. I wasn't nearly this clingy when I was her age."

"Yeah but we had been through a lot more then she probably has, besides it was me who was clinging to you."

"I guess you're right." The two of us laughed a little and Kai must have felt it because she moved a bit but stayed asleep.

"Her parents must be freaking out right now."

"Yeah but the coronel is looking into it."

"We'll meet up with him tomorrow to see what he found, good night Al."

"Good night brother."

With that I went to sleep, not without effort though. I had tried to pull Kai off of me but she just clinged to my shirt even more. I didn't want to wake her so I just let her be.

I woke up to found that she was still attached to my shirt.

"Al what time is it?" I asked Al looking over my shoulder.

"Um, 9:30 Brother." He answered looking at the clock which was just out of my view.

"Better wake up Kai. Kai it's time to get up." I shook the girl that lay asleep beside me in an attempt to wake her. She just gowned and dug her face into my t-shirt.

"Come on we have to buy you some new clothes today. so up we get." I jumped out of bed, forcing her to let go.

"But I'm still sleepy" she answered tiredly back sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"If you can talk then you can get up." Al said lifting her out of the bed.

After we finally dragged her to the shops we spend hours picking out some clothes for her. She was very picky, and turned down most of the clothes. When she had finally decided on an outfit, we went to back to the hotel so she could change. She was wearing brown shorts and a light green top. We had also brought her some shoes and a black trench coat. Once she was finish changing we went to the command centre to meet up with mustang.

**TM: Just thought I say that I have been lead to believe that POV means **_**point of view**_**. Which I know is correct. But it also makes me think that it is what a certain character thinks of a certain situation… and a certain character. What I'm trying to say is that's why Kai seemed a bit childish in the last scene. Because that is how Ed views her.**

**Kai: WHAT! That little! I AM NOT A CHILD!**

**Ed: DID YOU CALL ME LITTLE!**

**TM: ED THE AUTHORS NOTES ARE RESURVED FOR OCS AND AUTHOR ONLY! BE GONE HOBBIT!**

**Ed: I'M NOT *disappears in a puff of smoke***

**Kai: Please rate and review**

**TM: BYE BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**TM: HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Kai: Hey.**

**TM: From now on I'll ****try**** to update this every Friday so look forward to a new chapter every week. Though I may feel nice and update a chapter at random times during the week.**

**Kai: Feel nice!? More like feel bored!**

**TM: I wish I own FMA. :'( But sadly I'm stuck with Kai.**

**Kai: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!**

**TM: ON WITH THE STORY!**

After a long morning of clothes shopping, the Three of us made our way to the military offices to see what mustang has uncovered. It took us a while to get there from the shopping district but I was excited to see Hawkeye again and the other men seemed pretty nice as well. When we finally got there everyone was busy with their paperwork so they didn't say much beyond hi, or hello. The only one we really talked to was Mustang, and he didn't say much ether. Just something about them being late and Edo's height.

"Ahh, excuse me, Mustang. Have you uncovered anything about my identity yet?" I asked trying to keep on subject, and I really wanted to find out about my past.

"No we couldn't find anyone of your description in the missing person's files, we even checked the ones for the rest of the country but we still came up empty handed." All of my hope faded with Mustang's words.

"I see." Was all I could bring myself to say.

I looked down and hid my face behind my fringe, tears began to well up in my eyes. 'I'll never be able to find my home. I don't even know if I have a home. And I don't think I'll ever find out.'

"Hey it'll be alright" I heard Ed say, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah I'm sure your name will come up eventually." Al agreed. "No need to worry OK."

"I'm sorry." I placed my hands on my face. "You've all been so nice and helped me so much. You gave me food, and a roof above my head, yet there is nothing I can give to you in return." I couldn't stand it, they had all brought me into their lives, a complete stranger. I could never repay them for their kindness.

"You don't have to repay us." I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to find Hawkeye's brown eyes staring down at me.

"Yeah, it's not called a selfless act for nothing." Havoc added, followed by nods from the other men.

"The world might go by the laws of equivalent exchange. But that doesn't mean we can expect you to give up something you don't even have." Ed stated with a big grin plastered on his face.

"That's right, you don't have to give us a thing." Al added sounding pretty smug himself.

I was surprised by all of their remarks, but a smile found its way to my face. I nodded in agreement. _Who am I? I am Kai, nothing more and nothing less._

Once I had finally calmed down about the whole thing about my repaying them, Mustang gave Ed a new mission.

"You are to track down this man." Mustang placed down a folder on his desk and Ed picked it up.

"Fernando Lambert." Ed stated opening the file.

"Yes, he is a crook who has been on the run for a month now and we have reason to believe that he is taking refuge somewhere in the city."

"So you want me to catch him?"

"Of course, how else am I to keep you busy? You said you were having trouble with your research." Ed looked a little angered by the whole thing.

I tried my best to stay out of it as it was none of my business, but curiosity took over.

"So what did he do?" Al asked.

"He was caught stealing ammo from a military base."

I tried to look over Ed's shoulder at the document but he noticed and closed it before I could see it. He then handed back the file while glaring at me over his shoulder, I tried to act like I didn't do anything wrong.

I knew perfectly well why I couldn't see the file but I couldn't help myself.

After that we left the command centre and started walking in the direction of the library.

"Um Edo. Can I ask you one more favour?" I asked walking in-between him and Al.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you teach me alchemy?" both Ed and Al stopped dead in their tracks. I had walked a little ahead of them so I turned around to face them.

"Where did this come from?" Ed questioned with a confused look.

"You told me you were recognized by the military for your abilities. That must mean that you're really good. So who better to ask?" I answered casually, _why is it such a shock?_

"Why do you want to learn?" Al butted in.

"Mainly because of this." I pulled out the journal. "I read some of it and found it pretty easy to understand. But I don't get how to use it so I was wondering if you could show me."

The brothers just looked at each other then turned back to me.

Ed sighed. "Ok, we will teach you."

"Really!" I jumped forward and was now right up in their faces.

"Yeah but you have to wait until we finish with this case. Ok?"

"Ok!" I happily agreed.

We had just finished dinner and was heading back to the hotel when a car pulled up beside us.

"I thought I told you to catch Lambert. Fullmetal." It was Mustang.

"Yeah. I've been working on it. Cut me some slack ok." _We all know that is a lie Edo. So just fess up and admit that you've been goofing off. _

"Oh yeah, did you know that he shot and killed five officers this afternoon!" Mustang informed him.

"What!?" Ed yelled in surprise

"I'll take that as a no. Come with me I'll take you to the scene." Ed hopped in the front seat and Al in the back.

I was about to hop in the back when Al stopped me. "Kai you head back to the hotel."

"Huh I want to come with." I wasn't about to be left behind.

"He's armed, what if you got hurt?" Ed added.

"He is right Kai you'll just get in the way." Mustang finished.

The three of them just stared at me intensely.

"Fine, just don't take too long." I gave in with a sigh.

"We won't." Al stated before closing the car door.

Ed leaned out the window and passed me something "Here are the keys."

"Thanks, see you soon." With that the car pulled back into the street and they took off.

I stood there and watched the car until it was out of sight. I sighed and began to walk back to the hotel.

It was then I noticed a man coming out of a shop and walking towards me. I froze, he was tall and had dark hair and was wearing glasses. He was… he was the… he was the man from my dream!

**ED'S POV**

I looked out the window and watched Kai fade in the distance. _Had we made the right choice leaving her behind? _I wondered, _She can't get too involved in this whole thing so why do I feel guilty. _Her face followed by Winry's face flashed into my mind, they both wore worried expressions. _I know why, because she reminds me of Winry and how we left her behind._

"So why did this guy shot them." I asked trying to divert my attention to the case and off of Kai.

"That's the strange part. He did it with no warning at all. He just shot them and ran. The worst part is he did it in public too." Mustang answered not looking from the road.

"Are you even sure it was him?" Al questioned from the back seat.

"All the witnesses say they saw he flee the scene."

"Why did he shoot them in the first place? Was he just out for blood?" I wondered, it was all a little strange to me.

"Could be, but I highly doubt it though. You are not to rest until this case is solved. Got that fullmetal?"

"Yeah yeah, we'll have this done before you know it."

**TM: What will happen to Kai? only I know! Mahahahahaha!**

**Kai: HELP ME! I'M IN THE HANDS OF A MAD WOMAN!**

**TM: Oh don't be such a baby.**

**Kai: Please Rate and Review.**

**TM: or you may never find out about Kai! :) I'm so mean.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TM: WHAT UP PEOPLE! Sorry for the late up date.**

**Kai: What's your excuse this time?**

**TM: Well we went on a holiday to visit the family because of the long weekend. And I left my laptop at home '-_-**

**Kai: You're an idiot**

**TM: HEY!**

**Kai: any way! The idiot Author of this story is too stupid to own FMA.**

I stood there shocked by what I was seeing. The man who shot Al in my dream was walking towards me. I noticed him reach into he's jacket pocket and slowly pull something out. I had a rough Idea what it was so I ran. I weaved my way through the crowd. I looked over my shoulder, he was hot on my tail. I could see what was in his hand, he had a gun! _He's going to shoot me! What do I do? I can't go back to the hotel. Think where can I… the command centre!_

I turned around a corner and made a mad dash in the direction of the military offices. As I got closer the streets got quieter. 'This isn't good he is more likely to shot me if there isn't as many people around!' I turned one more corner and there before me was the command centre with two guards posted out front.

"HEY" I yelled getting their attention. "I need help. There's a…" I turned around to find that he was no longer chasing me. "Hey where did he go?"

"What's the matter kid?" one of the officers asked.

"Um… could I possibly see an officer by the name of Riza Hawkeye, it's important." _Maybe Hawkeye could help me._

"Riza Hawkeye… you mean the 2nd lieutenant!" the other said.

"What is your relationship with her?" the first one asked all formal like.

"She's a friend of mine." I replied.

"What is your business with her?" he continued, _this is going to take a while. _

After about ten minutes they finally let me in. I walked up to the office lady and asked her for directions, and after another ten minutes and a phone call to Hawkeye she gave them to me. I walked up to the office door and knocked.

"Come in." was the reply I received on the other side of the door. Once I entered I was flooded by worried looks from Mustang's team.

"I got the call from the front desk, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Hawkeye asked worryingly.

After I had filled them in on what had happened everyone looked at me even more worried.

"So this guy chased after you with a gun!" Fury asked, more stated really, I nodded.

"You were pretty brave, most people would have panicked in that kind of situation." Havoc added.

"Don't get me wrong I was terrified, it took all I had not to scream my lungs out." I replied.

"Can you describe the man?" Hawkeye asked kneeling down beside me and placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah he was tall, had dark hair and glasses." Everyone looked shocked, this made my stomach turn inside out. "What do you know who he is?"

"It sounds like the man who attacked you was Fernando Lambert."

**Ed's pov**

"We didn't find any evidence to as where this Lambert guy went!" I complained as I dragged my feet along walking into the hotel lobby.

"I know brother but we'll figure this out soon."

"Oh he just walked in now. Mr. Elric, you have a telephone call." The receptionist called out, I walked over and grabbed the phone off her.

"Hello Ed here"

"_Hey Ed its _Riza." I could hear a little worry in her voice.

"Lieutenant! What's wrong?"

"_Kai's here at the command center. There was an incident, could you come pick her up."_

"An incident, what happen?"

"_I'll explain when you get here." _

"Alright see you soon."

"_Ok, be careful."_ Then the phone went dead.

"What's going on brother?" Al asked as I put the phone down.

"I don't know but something has happened to Kai. She's waiting for us at the command center." I practically ran out the door.

**Kai's Pov**

I sat there and waited for Ed and Al to arrive, Hawkeye had rung the hotel and said that they were on their way. I put my feet on the chair and brung my knees up to my chest. 'I was so close to dying. If he had aimed and pulled the trigger, I'd be gone.' I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes.

Someone placed something on my shoulders? It was Havoc, he had given me his coat and was smiling down on me, I smiled back. 'Why did I not trust soldiers before, when they've been nothing but nice to me?'

"Everything's going to be fine. The Elrics are on their way here." He said softly then walked back over to his desk to continue his work. He's kind gesture had done its magic because after that I began to calm down.

After a while I heard the door open. I quickly looked over, thinking it was the Elrics here to pick me up, but I was greeted by the sight of a confused Mustang.

"Kai!? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

I felt worry strike my heart, the Elrics had gone off with Mustang to catch that criminal. My worry must of show.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked walking towards me, worried. _If I had Mustang worried, imagine how worried Ed and Al would be._

Ed's Pov

As I speed through the gates to the command center I began to run faster. _Dam it! I left Kai behind thinking she would be safe! I'm such an idiot!_ The image of her standing there watching us leave popped into my mind.

"Brother wait up!" I heard Al yell from behind. I did as he asked and stopped so he could catch up. "Why is Kai at the command center? Didn't we tell her to go straight back to the hotel?" I could hear worry in his voice.

"I don't know what's going on. The lieutenant said that she would explain everything when we get there." Al nodded slowly, I could tell he was blaming himself.

"What ever happened Al it's not your fault. I'm sure she's just fin…" I was cut off by a large explosion coming from one of the areas just south of where we were standing. "What was that?"

Just then I noticed a salute of a man running from the direction of the explosion.

"Hey you." He noticed my shouting and turned to face us he then ran in the opposite direction. "Hey get back here!" Al and I chased after him.

Kai's Pov

I had just explained what happened to Mustang when a large noise came from outside and the whole room had shaken violently, causing me to fall off my chair.

"What was that?" Mustang demanded trying to keep his balance.

"Are you alright?" Falmon asked helping me up.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

"Sir it looks like we won't have to look for Lambert anymore." Hawkeye was looking out the window, Mustang soon joined her. "And the Elrics are pursuit as well."

"Alright. I want all of you too follow me. Kai you wait here." I just stood there and watch as they all left the room.

As they left I overheard them say something about luring him up to the roof. My dream came back to me in a flash. The battle between Ed, Al and Lambert on the roof. It was then I realized. My dream wasn't really a dream, it was a vision of the future. And the Elrics where in trouble.

**TM: What will happen next?**

**Kai: You should know. You wrote the story.**

**TM: I was putting myself in the reader's point of view!**

**Kai: Whatever**

**TM: Shout out to all my reviews so far. Especially Jade who asked me to put her name in the Author's Notes.**

**Kai: being in the Author's Notes is scarier then being in a Death Note 0.0**

**TM: And thanks to:**

**Shadow-Hunter-09**

**hannah-dimond**

**madacat153**

**FullNight Alchemist**

**coolmon16**

**Who followed/favourited my story. Sorry if your name isn't on the list. I only put people who F/F after my last chapter was released. But thanks to the other peps to! :D**

**Kai: Rate and Review**

**TM: And give honest opinions. I want to know where I screwed up so I can make it better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TM: HEY LOVLEY READERS!**

**Kai: Hey!**

**TM: I really left you in the heat of the moment last time so I'm making this quick.**

**Kai: TM owns nothing**

I ran through the many hall ways of the command center looking for some way up onto the roof. I heard many yells from officers trying to stop me, but I ignored them all. I had to get to the roof in time to save Ed and Al. I turned one last corner and found a stair well leading up. I quickened my pace I was almost there. I had just reached the bottom step when I felt someone grab my arm. I spun around to meet reddish-brown eyes.

"Hawkeye!"

"Kai what are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay back at the office." She asked concern laced in her voice.

I looked down for a moment, trying to think what to say. "Where are Ed and Al?" I decided to keep my vision a secret at least until I know for sure it wasn't just a dream.

"There fine, you need to get back to safety."

"Where are they?" Hawkeye was shocked by my sudden demand,

"They currently fighting with lambert. But you need to get out of here." I escaped from her grasp and quickly ran up the stair before she could catch me again. "Kai listen to me! It's too dangerous!"

I ignored her warning and continued to climb the stair. Although it was only two flights of stairs they felt like they went on forever. I had finally reached the top of the first flight when I could hear yelling from above.

"You're not getting away!"

_I'm not going to make it._ I was half way up the second flight of stairs now.

"Why could I run when I could just use this?!"

I was just about to open the door that lead out to the roof when I heard the sound of a gun firing followed by the clacking of metal. I pushed open the door to find Al lying on the floor and his helmet knocked off.

"AL!" _I was too late!_

**ED'S POV**

"AL!"

I turned my head to find Kai running towards Al, who was on the floor with his helmet knocked off.

"Kai what are you doing here?" I asked causing her attention to turn to me, she looked at me with saddened eyes before glancing back down to Al.

She gasped at what she saw. _Great now we have to tell her what happened_. I clapped my hands and placed them on the ground forming a pillar of rock that knocked the gun out of Lambert's hand. I ran up to him and sliced him with the blade I made from my automail arm. I then bided him to the cement.

"Good job brother!" Al stated standing up and picking up his head.

You're…You're empty!" Kai shock her head trying to come back to her senses.

"Yeah there's a long story behind that." I sheepishly replied while rubbing the back of my head.

Soon after the MPs arrived and arrested Lambert, Hawkeye finally told us why Kai was at the command center. I was shocked to find out that the bastered Lambert had chased Kai, and with a gun too! We were on our way back to the hotel when Kai stopped walking.

"What's the matter?" Al wondered but I had a pretty good idea.

Kai just stared down at her feet. "Why is Al's armor empty?" This shocked us.

"It's late lets go back to the hotel." We turned to walk away again, but she ran up and grabbed mine and Al's hands.

"Don't avoid the question! What happened to Al's body?!" She looked at us with sad eyes, just like the ones she had when we were on the roof.

I sighed "Alright. We'll tell you, but not here."

**Kai's POV**

Once we had made it back to the hotel Ed and Al told me everything. From how their Dad left when they were little to their fail attempt at human transmutation, I was a little shock to say the least, well more confused than shocked. Not only was I trying to wrap my head around me being able to predict the future but I was also trying to accept what the Elrics where telling me.

Half way through our conversation it had started to rain, I'm not sure when but it had. The sound of the droplets hitting the window the only sound I could hear in the otherwise silent room. Ed and Al sat on one bed heads bowed in shame, I sat on the other head bowed in thought.

_So that's why he joined the military... I wonder how many people they have had to tell this to, not many probably… I wonder if the philosopher's stone is real… I wonder if I could join them on their journey… What's automail like... can he fell stuff with his metal arm and leg, probably not… _These where some of the thoughts that swarmed my head as we sat in silence.

Eventually I broke off from my thoughts and walked over to where Ed and Al sat. I reached down and grabbed Ed's automail right arm and examined it. Ed flinched a bit but let me look.

"Did it hurt?" I asked not looking up from the mechanical limb and breaking the long silence.

"Yeah" Ed replied almost in a whisper.

After a while of looking at Ed's arm I let go of it and stood up.

"I'm going to bed." I simply stated walking over to the other bed before lying down to go to sleep back facing them. After a while I heard Al move over to the table to sit and Ed lay down on the other bed. I quickly drifted into sleep.

I awoke the next morning to an empty room, there was a note left on the other bed. I got up and pick it up reading it. It said:

_Dear Kai_

_Sorry to leave you like this, but we didn't want to wake you. Where catching a train to central to find out more on the philosophers stone. We have already paid for the room so don't forget to tell the manger that you've left. You should probably head to the command center, I'm sure they'll look after you. I'll probably see you around, so until then this is good bye._

_Ed_

I crumpled up the note and through it across the room in frustration. "How could they just leave me behind?" I asked myself glancing at the clock, it was still only 7 in the morning. "I still might have time!"

**Ed's pov**

Me and Al where walking along the sidewalk heading towards the train station, it was really early and I wasn't in a good mood.

"Brother I don't think we should have left Kai behind like that." I was surprised by Al's sudden statement.

"I know, but she can't get involved. It's too risky." Truth was I felt bad for what happened the night before and didn't want Kai to get targeted again because of me.

"Yeah but to leave without saying goodbye." I looked down at my feet. _His right, we just left without any warning. She probably hate us for that. _

"EDO! AL! WAIT UP!" I shot up, _no way!_ Running up behind us was Kai herself, with a suit case in hand.

"Kai!? What are you doing here?" I asked her while she caught her breath.

"What's it look like. I'm coming with you." Al and I just stared shocked, she quickly noticed this and continued. "You two did promise to teach me alchemy, didn't you?" _So that's her excuse! _I grinned.

"We did. But..." Al stammered still a little in shook

"But it'll be dangerous." I finished for him.

"I don't care!" We were even more surprised. "I want to find out about my past! I'll never will if I sit around and wait for someone to search for me!" she looked at us with determination, I knew that she wouldn't back down.

We stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before I let out a sigh.

"Fine you can come."

"Brother!?" Al was confused with my decision.

"But you can't get too involved with our research." She replied with a grin.

**TM: Personally I think the end of this chapter seems a little OOC but who cares!**

**Kai: Then why bring it up? **

**TM: Guess what! So far it's only been the intro to the main story! SURPRISE!**

**Kai: What! you mean the intro was eight chapters long!**

**TM: Yes!**

**Kai: -_-**

**TM: Shout out to:**

**SkyLion27**

**Becky157689**

**For Fav/Following my story**

**Also Thanks:**

**Braemar**

**Coolmon16**

**Azumi Takagi**

**For the reviews**

**Kai: Keep up the support. I'm scared the crazy writer women will do something to me if you don't. *Kai points to TM who is laughing manically***

**TM: Anyway. I made another story on that isn't a fanfiction. (Hence why I didn't post it here). That I think deserves a read. PM me if you're interested and want the link.**

**Kai: A. you want people to read it and B. you want people to PM you. I guess B is the stronger reason. And anyone who has bothered to read your profile will agree with me.**

**TM: Rate and Review. And if you don't the chocolate bunny gets it! *Holds up said bunny by ears***

**Kai: -_- I guess I'll see you all next time.**

**TM: PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**TM: HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**Kai: Hey**

**TM: Time for my long awaited update**

**Kai: A week isn't really that long.**

**TM: Just a hint guys. I'm going to answer the question on everyone's minds this chapter. So read and find out what happens.**

**Kai: Truths message has nothing to do with FMA, apart from being a fan.**

**TM: ON WITH THE STORY!**

I stared out the window of the train watching the landscape zoom past. I couldn't believe I had been traveling with Ed and Al for almost a full two years, the time sure does fly. I thought of all the time I spent with Ed learning about Alchemy, and when I had finally convinced Al to teach me martial arts. I found that the particular alchemy I use (you know the one from that book) was mainly used to enhance speed and agility in combat. _I wonder why I was carrying around a book about combat alchemy. Was it even my own research?_ I pondered.

I turned to face the others, I was sitting next to Ed and Al was on the seat in front of us.

"How much longer till we reach East city?" I asked feeling the need to get my head out of the clouds.

"Not too long. Probably another hour or so." Al answered. Ed let out a big sigh.

"Come on Edo cheer up." I reassured patting him on the back. "I know you had your hopes up on the whole Cornello thing. But I'm sure we'll find another lead soon enough."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Ed replied, Al and I looked at him confused.

"So what's the matter?" Al asked.

Ed let out another sigh. "What do you think is the matter? Once again I'll have to listen to Coronal sarcasm tell me how I screwed up. _Struck out on the philosopher stone again huh? How am I supposed to keep funding this goose chase? Money doesn't grow on trees there Chef! Ed! Where did you run of to? Oh wait! There you are! I couldn't see you past all my paper work seeing as how you're so short and all! HAHAHAHA!_" **(I just had to put this in here somewhere XD)**

Al and I sweat dropped. _Sometimes Edo can act like a complete idiot._

Once we finally made it to Mustang office, his men were busy doing paper work. Ed noticed that Fury was having some trouble fixing a radio and decided to help him out, by helping out I mean fixing it with alchemy.

"Hey look who it is!" Fury exclaimed getting everyone to face us.

"What's up guys?" I asked happily, I always loved visiting Mustang's men. They were always so nice and really fun to be around.

"Welcome back you three." Hawkeye greeted. "Go on in the Coronal is expecting you." Ed's face fell at the mention of Mustang's name.

"Well done on the Liore case you three, I appreciate you resolving the matter." Mustang announced once we were all seated on the couches in his office.

"No big deal. Not like we did it for you." Ed quickly said resting his head on his hand looking bored.

"Right the philosopher's stone. Another false lead?" Mustang inquired getting our full attention.

The room fell silent for a moment.

"Yeah after all that the stone was a fake." Ed informed him breaking the silence. "Even so. The power it gave Cornello was real enough."

"Yeah he transmuted that huge chimera right in front of us." I added remembering the fight with that lion-lizard-bird thing.

"I still wonder how he was able to use the stone to do that. I'm not familiar enough in the field of bio-alchemy to fully understand it." Al also added.

"I'm kind of curious about that to. It might be worth looking into. Who knows? We might find something that might help restore our bodies." Ed finished.

"It might help if you consulted a specialist." Mustang told us reaching into his desk and pulling out some sort of file. "The Sowing-Life Alchemist Shou Tucker. He has done some heavy research into chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you."

"You'll really do that for us?" I asked surprised, how could I not be surprised, he never helps with the search for the stone, unless...

"OK! What's the catch! You want something don't you?" Ed jumped up and pointing an accusing finger at Mustang.

"Don't doubt my motives! I'm trying to repay you for your work on the Liore case." He quickly defended. "Doing you a favour is better than being indeaded to you."

"Two years ago, Tucker transmuted a chimera that could understand human speech." Mustang informed us as we drove to Tuckers place. His statement dragged my attention away from the passing scenery. "That earned him his certification as a state alchemist."

"By understand human speech you mean… Wait! You mean it talks! A Chimera!" Ed yelled in surprise, I didn't blame him, I was surprised to.

"Right. Supposedly. It only said one thing. 'I want to die.' After that. It refused to eat until it got its wish." My gaze feel. _The poor thing. It must have been in so much pain._

"THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" I exclaimed as the four of us walked up to Tucker's place, Mustang wrung the doorbell (I literally mean a bell with rope).

"Your right this place is huge." Ed agreed.

I was snapped out of my gawking when I heard Ed scream in surprise. I looked over to find him on the ground being pinned down by a large white dog, I laughed at the sight.

"You Ok Ed?" Al asked concerned, I was still laughing my head off.

"Daddy." The voice of a young girl caught my attention. She had long brown hair in two plats and blue eyes that sparked with joy. "There are people out here. Look!"

An older man with glasses walked into view and placed a gentle hand on his daughters back. "Nina. This is why I told you to keep the dog tied up."

"This sucks." I groan as I rested my chin on my hands and look up at the sky. I was sitting on the stairs outside the Tucker residence waiting for Ed and Al because their research was 'none of my business.'

I sighed and looked back down at the ground. "Thoughts idiots. Can't they see all I want to do is help?"

"Who needs help?"

I jumped slightly and turned to my left to see Nina, I think it was, and her dog standing right next to me. _How on earth did I not know they were there?_

"Who needs help?" Nina repeated her question.

I blink a few times before answering. "Just a friend of mine. Your Tucker's daughter aren't you?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah! I'm Nina. And this is Alexander." The dog barked when his name was mentioned. _My distraction worked._

"I'm Kai." I smiled at her, Alexander came up to me and nudged my leg with his snout before barking in a friendly manner.

"Alexander says that he wants to play." Nina informed me.

I grinned widely as I got an idea. "Hey I got a fun thing we can do." I took off my gloves before showing her the transmutation circles on the palms of my hands. "And it involves Alchemy."

"Are you ready?" I asked Nina who was on my back, she nodded in reply.

Alexander watched us eagerly while sitting down on the ground beside my shoes.

"Alright if you get scared or something happens you tell me right away. Ok?" I looked back at her for the response, I got another nod.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes so I could focus. I felt the grass on my bare feet and played with it with my toes. I began to concentrate on the air particles in-amongst the grass and focused on using the transmutation circles on the bottom of my feet to speed them up. I could feel the area under my feet get hotter and hotter. I opened my eyes and looked up at the vast expansion of sky above me. Once I deemed the air hot enough, I bent my knees. And in one quick movement, I straitened my legs jumping as high as I could, using the hot air as a boaster.

The sky came closer and closer as we went higher and higher. I looked around and found that I had easily jumped higher than the House. Once we reached the peak of our ascent, for a split second it felt as if we were floating. This was always my favourite part, and from her gasp, I could tell it was Nina's as well. We could easily see over most of the buildings.

As quickly as it came, the moment ceased, and we began our decent. Nina grip tightened as the ground came closer. But I ignored this and focused on using Alchemy to slow us down. I felt a slight tingling sensation as I landed on the ground a little too hard.

I turned back to face Nina with a wide grin which she also shared. "You want to go again?"

After several times Nina and I clasped on the grass laughing our heads off. It was fun playing with Nina and I always loved using Alchemy, even if it toke a lot of energy. Once the laughter died down I closed my eyes and felt the breeze blow my hair out of my face.

"Hey Big sis!" I hmmed as I looked back at Nina. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know." I looked back up at the sky. "I honestly can't remember. I'm starting to think I never will." I wasn't stupid, I knew that at least some of my memory should have returned by the two year point, but I hadn't remembered a thing about my past.

"Could you teach me?" Surprised, I sat up and looked at Nina who had rolled over on her stomach.

I giggled and messed up her hair. "When you're older." I began to put my shoes back on.

Nina pouted "But I want to learn now."

"I'm sorry but it may be a little too complicated for you to understand just yet."

"So you'll teach me when I'm older."

"Sure why not." I shrugged.

"Promise." She held out her pinkie finger.

"Promise." I laughed wrapping my pinkie around hers. _How much cuter can she get?_ "How about we go see what Edo and Al are doing?" Once I had finished putting on my shoes, I stood up and held out my hand for Nina. She took it and began to guide my into the house with a big smile plastered on her face.

At the time, I never even guessed, that I wouldn't be able to keep my promise.

**TM: So that is what type of Alchemy Kai uses and why this story is called the wind alchemist. She uses Air alchemy to enhance her speed and agility. Really all she does thought is make little bursts of turbo to go faster.**

**Kai: Better then what you could do U.U**

**TM: True…**

**Thanks to:**

**Coolmon16**

**Jade (guest)**

**For reviewing/following/Favoriting. You guys keep this story alive.**

**Kai: Cya next time**

**TM: Sayōnara!**


	10. Chapter 10

**TM: Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai! Gomen'nasai!**

**Kai: You forgot to update for THREE WHOLE MONTHS! You're a complete IDIOT!**

**TM: I so, so sorry! It won't happen again! On with the story.**

**Kai: TM is still too much of an idiot to own FMA**

**TM: HEY!**

**Ed's POV**

I was halfway through reading a book on the history of chimeras when the sound of laughter reached my ears. I followed the sound to find Kai and Al playing with Nina who was riding on Al's shoulders.

"Whoohoo! Way up High!" Al chimed, bouncing up and down.

"Al! Kai! What are you doing you're supposed to be reading!" I yelled at them pointing an accusing finger.

"Well I thought Al could use a break. And I knew that I couldn't get you to stop reading even if I tried." Kai answered back crossing her arms. "And besides I never started reading anyway."

"What do you mean you didn't start reading?!"

"Well someone told me to wait outside. I got bored"

"Well in case you've forgotten we didn't come here to play horsey…" The moment I finished that sentence I was once again tacked by that stupid dog.

It sat on top of me while licking my face. Of course Kai was on the floor laughing her ass off as usual.

"Alexander says that he wants to play too." Nina chimed from her place up on Al's shoulders.

"That's what you want is it?" I said getting out from under Alexander. "You've bested me twice dog, but play time is over. I WILL NOT LOSE THIS TIME! I EDWARD ELRIC WILL USE MY CONSIDRABLE POWERS TO VANQUISH YOU! YOU MANGY MUTT!" I screamed before chasing the dog.

This caused Al to sweat drop, Nina to giggle while Kai was laughing even harder.

**Kai's POV**

"Hey Chef! Your ride has arrived!" Havoc called out while walking into the library.

Only to find Nina petting Alexander who was on Ed again, and me laughing my ass off, again.

"What are you up to down there Ed?"

"Well let's just say I'm taking a break from a long day of research." Ed groaned before standing up.

"After all that you must be dog tired." Tucker chuckled behind his hand at his own joke. "Why don't you come on back tomorrow?" He suggested

"You're really going to come again?!" Nina asked Al and me happily.

"Well play so more tomorrow. OK Nina." Al replied

"OK!" Nina exclaimed.

_The rain was bucketing hard. As in really hard. But I couldn't feel the cold drops on my skin, and my clothes remained dry. I was standing in the middle of the street, though I couldn't really see anyone. Looking around I eventually spotted a man walking down the street. His skin was dark, contrasting his bleach white hair. He wore long black pants, and a white shirt that was covered by a yellow jacket, all of his clothes had white crosses on them. On his face was a large X shaped scar which was partially covered by a pair of dark sun glasses. He was soaked to the core. I watched as he walked past. Behind his sunglasses I saw anger in his eyes, also hatred. As well as sorrow or maybe it was… guilt?_

_Once he was past I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. His eyes, they made me scared of him and feel sorry for him at the same time. I watched as he rounded another corner and left from my sight, hopefully for a long time._

_Curious, I turned to see where he had come from, then my heart dropped. Through the pouring rain, I could see the outline of the Tucker residence standing proudly at the end of the street. The guilt in his eyes. Did he..? No! He couldn't of!_

_I immediately ran towards the house. In fear something may have happed to its occupants. When I reached the gate however I froze. Lying in the entrance of the gate where two military officers, dead. Their blood surrounding them mixing with the water from the rain. I clasped my hands over my mouth holding back tears as I took a step back trying to stop myself from screaming._

_This was a dream. I knew it. No. It was one of my visions. Of the future. These soldiers were going to die no matter what I did. All my visions so far ended up coming true. I didn't matter how hard I tried to stop it, it always came true._

_No longer being able to look at the two I clamped my eyes shut. When I opened my eyes I looked at the house in front of me and once again my heart dropped. The front door was open. The scared faced man had been in the house. Nina!_

_I rushed for the door and squeezed through the tight opening. I frantically searched the house, but as most of the door where closed I couldn't check every room. As I turned one more corner to check the last room I stopped. My breath was heavy as I looked at the door, which was wide open. Fearing the worst but hoping for the best I slowly made my way to the door. I was nervous of what I was about to see. But I knew that if I was to wake up from this nightmare I had to look inside. As I got close to the door I clamped my eyes shut. Spinning on my heel I faced towards the room and opened my eyes. I was shocked at what I saw._

_In the middle on the room was Mr Tucker. Lying on the floor, dead, just like the soldiers outside. He had a look of horror on his face. Beside him was a four legged creature. It was also dead. Its light fur was stained with blood and its longer brown fur on its back was trailed behind it also tinted with blood._

"Kai… Hey wake up!"

My eyes flung open and I shot up straight. _That vision. Mr Tucker was going to die!_

"Are you alright Kai?" I looked to my right to see Al kneeling beside my bed, his arms outstretched a little as if to support me if I fell.

I stared at him for a while, trying to put my mind at ease. "I'm fine Al. Just a nightmare." I told him putting on a fake smile.

I had never told the brothers about my visions. I was sure that they would probably think I was crazy or something. I couldn't explain my gift but I had learned to accept it. Sometimes it helped me and I was able to do some good because of it. But at times like these, it felt more like a curse. To know someone was going to die and you couldn't save them. It was just cruel.

"If you're sure." Al reluctantly replied standing up.

"Hey what's for breakfast?" I asked out of the blue, of course I was just giving him that extra reassurance that I was fine. But really I was struggling not to tell him about my vision and break down crying.

"Did I hear something about food?" Ed mumbled as he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Honestly Edo. Is all you ever think about is food?" I ask him with a hint of humour in my voice.

"No." Was Ed reply, I laughed at his sour attitude.

Unknown to me, Al had spotted a small tear prickling in the corner of my eye.

**Al's POV (I haven't done Al's POV yet so I thought I'd give it a shot.)**

As we walked to Tucker's house, I watched Kai walk in front of us. She may have pretended to be fine but I could definitely see that she was not. Her walk was as not as proud as it usually was. And when she had first woken up her eyes held not only fear but a great deal of sadness. Like she had dreamt of something she hoped she never really saw.

"You seem a little out of it today Al. You alright?" Brother asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine." I looked at Kai to check if she was out of earshot, she was. "I'm a little worried about Kai."

"What about?" Ed seemed a little surprised, he obviously hadn't noticed anything.

"This morning she had a dream. I could tell that it was a nightmare by the way she was twitching in her sleep. When I woke her up this morning she was a little out of it but insisted that she was ok."

"Well if it was just a nightmare then don't worry so much Al. She may look and act like a kid but she is definitely strong. You should know that." Ed reassured me with his trademark grin.

"It's not just that. She has had loads of nightmares before. And judging by how she always wakes up there always bad. But this one is affecting her more than the others. I can't help but wonder what their about? There is something else I noticed…"

"We're here!" I heard Kai yell as she pushed open the front gate. She stopped for a split second before she walked into the yard. I looked down at my brother and saw that this had gone unnoticed by him.

What I wanted to tell my brother was that her nightmares always occurred a day or so before a fight, or before something important happened. He also was suspicious of the fact that Kai often turned up, helped them and somehow knew what had happened before she got there. She was of course careful of what she said but she would sometimes slip. There was obviously something she wasn't telling them. But I didn't want to believe it. So I never confronted her about it.

**Kai's POV**

"Your Mother left two years ago." Al asked looking up from the book he was reading.

It was latter in the day and we were all sitting in the library talking, my main goal of course was to get my mind off of my vision.

"Daddy said she went to live back at her parents' house." Nina told us from her place leaning against Alexander.

"Wouldn't you get lonely in this huge house with just you and your dad?" I pondered.

"Not really. Daddy's so nice. Plus I've got Alexander to play with too." Nina explained while hugging her dog. "But lately Daddy's been studying in his lab all the time. I guess that does make me kind of lonely."

I looked at her with saddened eyes. I knew that she was soon going to experience something that would leave her without her father. She would most likely go and live with her mum. But she would be so heart broken.

I was startled when Ed suddenly closed his book, stood up and yawned. "My shoulders are killing me." He complained rubbing his right shoulder while moving his arm around.

"Maybe you should try to move around some brother." Al suggested

"Yeah not a bad Al." Ed agreed before pointing to Alexander and exclaiming. "Hey you mangy mutt! Looks like you could use some exercise."

"Let's go to Nina." Al agreed closing his book.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I exclaimed standing up smiling brightly, once again putting on my happy face despite my mood.

Nina looked at us confused for a moment before smiling brightly as well.

The moment we stepped outside I reached over and gave Ed a little tap before exclaiming "Tag! Your it!" and running away, Nina and Al followed my lead and ran away from Ed as well.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ed complained but ran after Nina, who was riding on Alexanders back.

Nina giggled as Ed chased her around the yard. Al and I stood to the side and watched them. "I'm going to get you!" He yelled.

For the rest of the day the four (five if you count the dog.) played and played. Ed and Al's intention was to cheer up Nina, but they had done wonders on my mood as well. In the end we had to leave. My vision was completely forgotten.

I scowled up at the sky as we walked towards the Tucker residents, it was grey and it obviously was going to rain. It was going to happen that day, I was sure of it. Tucker was going to die. We are probably going to find out later and Nina is going to move to live with her mother. I was sure that was what was going to happen.

"What's with the face Kai?" I heard Ed ask.

"It's going to rain and if Al gets wet he will rust." I told him continuing my scowl. I had gotten good at acting and coming up with excuses on the spot. (Mainly used when I did a prank but this sort of thing worked too.)

Once we reached the house Al rang the bell and we waited for an answer, none came. My stomach dropped. I had a bad feeling.

Al opened the door and called out inside. "Hello Mr Tucker. Thanks for having us again today." But once again no reply came.

As we walked through the house Ed and Al called out to The Tucker family but we couldn't hear any other noise but the calls and our own footsteps. I on the other hand was trying to figure out what was going on. _Did he already die?! It didn't rain last night. And if there was a murder here there would be MPs everywhere. So where are Mr Tucker and Nina?_

We eventually found Mr Tucker in his office. "There you are. So you are home." Ed said. I was still on edge, Mr Tucker's face was shadowed and he look kind of creepy.

He turned to face us. "Yes. I did it. I finally did it. A chimera that understands human speech."

I eyes went as wide as dinner plates when I saw the chimera. It was the creature that was beside Mr Tucker in my vision.

"Here let me show you." He offered before turning back to the chimera. "Listen to me. That person over there, that's Edward." He informed the creature.

"That person… Ed-ward." It spoke in a rough voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Yes! That's very good! Well done!" Tucker praised placing his hand on the creatures head.

"That's amazing it can actually talk!" Ed gasped kneeling down beside it. I thought it was impressive as well, but something wasn't right.

Tucker laughed standing up. "Now I don't have to worry about giving up my certification."

The chimera turned its head to Ed before speaking once more. "That person Ed-ward."

Ed stared at the thing in awe, but I was honestly a little scared. It's eyes where empty, sad, and held pain. I hated those eyes.

"That person Ed-ward. That person Ed-ward. Big brother Ed."

The moment those words left its mouth I froze, and realisation dawned on me, and by the look in his eyes I could tell Ed had come to the same conclusion. Both of our eyes widened out of both surprise, anger, and a little bit of fear.

"Mr Tucker when did you first get your state certification?" Ed asked.

"Let's see… it was two years ago." Tucker informed him.

"And when did your wife leave you?"

"That was two years ago too."

"I just have one more question for you… Nina and Alexander… Where are they?!" Ed turned to Tucker with an angered look, Al gasped finally catching on to what was going on. While I just stood there staring at the chimera in front of me.

_That can't be… He wouldn't of… to his own daughter…_

"Dam Brat figuring it out so quickly." The moment those words left Tuckers mouth Ed charged at him and used his flesh arm to pin him to the wall.

"Brother!" Al responded in surprise.

"Oh Yeah! I figured it out! You did it again! Two years ago it was your wife! And this time you used your own daughter and her dog to transmute a talking chimera!"

That was it. I couldn't hold it together anymore. Once it was actually said there was no way of getting around it. My legs gave out under me, and my body began to shake with tears.

The rest of the conversation went by in a blur. I was too busy trying to calm myself down to pay attention. After what felt like forever I felt Nina nudge me with her nose. "Why are you crying?"

I looked up at her for a second. "I'm sorry." I muttered before wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her.

"Don't cry. Big sis."

That was it. I let go. To hear Nina utter that name while in that form was all it took and I cried into her neck.

**TM: OMG! I got sooooo into writing this chapter about half ways through. It's like almost 3000 words long. LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**Kai: Though it ended on a sad note.**

**TM: I know TT-TT I was crying by the end…. I felt like putting one of Kai's visions in there. And I added the fact that Al is a little suspicious of what's going on with Kai's nightmares because he can't sleep, therefore can see when Kai has one and probably was beginning to draw connections. But Ed is a little too hot headed to notice.**

**Kai: got that right!**

**TM: I'll see you guys next week… hopefully **


	11. Chapter 11

**TM: the update isn't as late as usual :D**

**Kai: Though you did forget for a little while… but I guess it's an improvement…**

**TM: OMG! You complemented me! *goes to glomp Kai***

**Kai: *dodges with ease* Oh no you don't!**

**Tm: TT-TT Why are you always so mean to me?!**

**Kai: One) your annoying… and Two) If you don't like it you could always make me nicer… you did make me up T.T**

**TM: oh… right…**

**Kai: TM doesn't own FMA**

**TM: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Al's POV**

Rain was pouring down. Alphonse could clearly see that. But he could not feel it. He could hear the drops falling on his armour, but he could not feel the coldness. It was like that for him every time it rained. Al often stayed out of the rain in fear of rusting. But he needed something to drain his thoughts. And as he and his brother sat on the steps outside HQ, he knew Edward was there for the same reason.

Nina was going to stay in that form for the rest of her life. She would constantly be in pain. She would never again be treated as a human, but as an abomination. Alphonse felt that they could have saved her. If they had just figured it out sooner they could have done something and prevented this tragedy. But they ignored every little clue, and this is the result.

Alphonse heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs, but he made no effort to look who it was.

"If there was ever an example of the devils work in this world. This case would defiantly be it." It sounded like Lt. Hawkeye.

"The devil huh?" And the other person is Cnl. Mustang. "A state alchemist must be willing to act. Able to take another's life when ordered to without questioning. In some ways, Mr Tucker's actions and our own may not be all that far apart, when it comes to interfering with other people's lives. We chose our own path knowing full well what we're doing. That's the way it is. Right Fullmetal." Al heard the two soldiers stop. "You will more than likely come across cases like this again in the future. And you may have to end up getting your own hands dirty as well." They continued walking. "Are you going to shut down like this every time?"

"We may be called dogs of the military. We may even be cursed as devils." Ed began to say. "It doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back. We know the truth. We know we're not devils. We know we're not gods. We're human. WE'RE ONLY HUMAN!" He screamed into the pouring rain. "Who can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl. So what good are we then?"

**Kai's POV**

"_Could you teach me?" Surprised, I sat up and looked at Nina who had rolled over on her stomach._

_I giggled and messed up her hair. "When you're older." I began to put my shoes back on._

_Nina pouted "But I want to learn now."_

"_I'm sorry but it may be a little too complicated for you to understand just yet."_

"_So you'll teach me when I'm older."_

"_Sure why not." I shrugged._

"_Promise." She held out her pinkie finger._

"_Promise." I laughed wrapping my pinkie around hers._

Kai stared down at the ground as she slowly walked through the rain back to the hotel. Silence filled the streets as she replayed her memories in her head.

"_Who needs help?" Nina repeated her question._

_I blink a few times before answering. "Just a friend of mine. Your Tucker's daughter aren't you?" I quickly changed the subject._

"_Yeah! I'm Nina. And this is Alexander." The dog barked when his name was mentioned. My distraction worked._

"_I'm Kai." I smiled at her, Alexander came up to me and nudged my leg with his snout before barking in a friendly manner._

"_Alexander says that he wants to play." Nina informed me._

Tears began to stream down her cheeks mixing with the water from the rain. She didn't bother to wipe them away because there was no one around to see them.

_I felt Nina nudge me with her nose. "Why are you crying?"_

_I looked up at her for a second. "I'm sorry." I muttered before wrapping my arms around her neck and hugging her._

"_Don't cry. Big sis."_

"I'm so sorry Nina." she whimpered her tears intensifying.

"_Promise." She held out her pinkie finger._

"_Promise." I laughed wrapping my pinkie around hers._

"I couldn't keep my promise…. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

**Ed's POV**

Ed felt so useless. Like he was unable to do anything. It was getting late and he and Al were heading back the hotel. By the time the two made it back to the rooms they were drenched. Al opened the door and they stepped inside.

"We're back Kai." He said barely loud enough for anyone to hear it, but the hotel remained silent. "Kai?"

The two of them shared a look before they looked around the apartment for the girl. Only to find her on the couch sound asleep. She looked peaceful despite the redness in her eyes that showed that she had been crying.

When the MPs finally showed up Kai was very reluctant to leave Nina. But once she had calmed down and been questioned, she put on a smile and insisted that she was fine before headed back to the hotel. Ed hated how she always did that. Put on a smile and pretend everything was fine when it was obviously not. But he did that sometimes too so he didn't really tell her off for it because that would make him hypocritical.

"She cried herself to sleep." Ed heard Al mutter before he reached down and picked her up bridal style. "She would be more comfortable in her bed." Al then proceeded to take her to her room. When he came out he told Ed to go to bed too, which he hesantly accepted. He just knew he would have nightmares.

**Kai's POV**

Kai watched as Ed was about to knock on the door to Mustang's crew's office. But he stopped short and lower his hand. He began to leave before the door opened revealing Lt. Hawkeye.

"What's the matter you three. You're up awfully early." She questioned surprised to see them.

"We. Need to know. What's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?" Ed questioned. Kai let her eyes fall to the floor. Because of the vision she had a few nights back, she already knew what had happened.

The Lt hesitated before answering. "Mr Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trial for what he did to Nina. But… They're both dead."

Ed and Al both gasped in shock. "Dead?!" Al echoed.

"You'd find out anyway so I might as well tell you. They've been murdered." She continued closing the door behind her and walking down the hall.

"They… How? By who?" Ed questioned as we followed her.

"We don't know. I was just heading over to the scene now."

"We're coming with you." Al told her.

"No."

"Why not?!" Ed demanded

Hawkeye suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "You don't need to see this." She told him before walking away.

Ed and Al let her leave. Kai however was pondering whether to go and talk to Hawkeye. _If I tell them about my vision it might help them catch the guy who did it. But that would mean I would also have to tell them that I have that ability and they may be mad about me not telling them sooner… also I probably would have to tell Ed and Al too, Ed will be furious! But… If I don't this guy will get away with murder. What do I do?_

**Hughes's POV**

"He is always one step ahead of us." Hughes said as he looked down at the destroyed bodies of Tucker and the chimera that was once Nina.

"We better catch up to him quickly with the way things are going." Armstrong continued.

"It sounds as though you were expecting this. Fill me in." Mustang demanded.

Hughes and Armstrong agreed to tell him about it but in a place more secluded. But when they walked outside they were treated with an unexpected sight.

"I'm sorry miss but only authorized personal can go inside." The man stand guard explained.

"But I need to talk with Coronal Mustang. It's important!" Kai demanded.

"Kai what are you doing here?!" Hawkeye asked surprised.

"It's alright Private. I was just leaving anyway." Mustang explained dismissing the man. "Now what is it you want to tell me?"

Kai hesitated for a second before answering. "It's about the murderer."

Hughes was finding this a little hard to believe. Kai was claiming to have the ability to see into the future. It couldn't be possible! But she had strong evidence. She knew things before they happened and things that she should have no knowledge of. And Hughes didn't see any reason for her to lie about that sort of thing. But a part of him was struggling to believe it.

"I'm sorry if this is confusing you." Kai stated braking the long silence. "But it is the truth! I can understand if you don't believe me though. I know I wouldn't"

"Do the Brothers know?" Hughes asked her finally finding his voice.

"No. I have never told anybody else. At first I was scared you'd all think I was crazy. But it got to the point that I thought that you all would get mad at me for not telling you." Kai looked down in shame. She had been keeping this a secret for so long for such silly reasons. They couldn't hate her for being scared. And Hughes was sure the Elrics felt the same way.

"Then why tell us now?" Mustang questioned.

There was a moment silence till Kai finally answered. "A couple of nights ago I had another vision. It was raining, much like it is now. I was standing in the middle of the street. I soon noticed that it was the street leading towards the tucker residence." Everyone in the room let out a small gasp, having some rough idea what she saw. "When I walked up to the front gate I saw two officers on the ground, dead…. I was a little scared but I ventured into the house. That's when I saw…. Mr Tucker and the chimera Nina… in his study… also dead." As she finished a few stray tears slid down her face.

We all stood in silence staring at the girl, the only sound was the rain. That was until Hawkeye moved to sit next to the girl and wrapped her arm around her in comfort. "Thank you for telling us Kai. You should-"

"Wait! There is more." Kai cut her off wiping away her tears. "When I was walking to the house. I saw a man. He was leaving."

We all gasp at this development. The man would most likely be the killer if he was leaving the crime scene right after the murder.

"A man?! What did he look like?!" Mustang questioned.

"He had dark skin and white hair. He wore a yellow jacket and a pair of dark sunglasses. He also had a large X shaped scar on his forehead."

Hughes and Armstrong gasped a little. "So it was him." Hughes muttered. "There is no doubt about it. It was Scar!"

"Scar? Because of his face?" Mustang pondered.

"Yeah we don't really know anything else about him so that's what where calling him." Hughes confirmed

"Our target is both unidentified an allusive. The only information that we have been able to obtain about him is that he has a large scar on his forehead. Well until now." Armstrong continued.

"Yes. I've heard stories about that man. That's who you're trying to hunt down." Mustang said.

"By order of the military command centre. Meanwhile all my other work is piling up. Ugh my head hurts." Hughes complained.

"He has killed five people in central, all state alchemists. His body count nationwide is up to ten." Armstrong informed.

"Five days ago. He took down old man gran."

Mustang looked up in shock. "The Brigadier General! But he is an expert in weapons transmutations!"

"That just shows you how dangerous this guy is. You should increase your escort and lay low for a while. Nobody will blame you. Please. I'm asking as your friend. You and Tucker are the only State alchemist of note in this area, right?" Hughes asked.

Instantly both Mustang and Kai looked up with a worried expression. "Oh no!"

**Kai: YOUR LEAVING IT THERE!**

**TM: Yep! Right before the scar battle…**

**Kai: Your evil -_-**

**TM: :D**

**Kai: Once again… I am in the hands of a mad women…**

**TM: And that is the new chapter of The Wind Alchemist! I wasn't going to have her tell them about her powers just yet but decided that that sounded more like something she would do. It won't change the story too drastically though… I'm not that stupid -3-… until next time!**

**Kai: Bye!**


End file.
